henry_danger_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry's 18th Birthday Part 1
Henry's 18th Birthday Part 1 is the first half of the 2 part episode and the second episode of The Adventures Of Captain Man & Kid Danger. Summery Henry is turning 18 and everyone is celebrating his birthday. In-Depth Henry is having family over for his eighteenth birthday, Henry's parents had sent out invitations to friends of Henry. Ray Manchester had arrived and told everyone that he married one of his dates and they had a baby on their honeymoon. Henry was happy and looked in awe at the new baby whom was named Ray Jr. Meanwhile a bunch of bad guys entered a secret base and met up with Dr. Minyak who is speaking with a mysterious stranger. The mysterious stranger told Minyak and Nurse Cohort to have their bad guy henchmen destroy Kid Danger once and for all. The Bad guys, Nurse Cohort and Dr. Minyak decided to obey this villain and destroy Henry Danger. Henry was celebrating with Charlotte, Jasper and Gang as they celebrated his eighteenth birthday. That was until Minyak and gang attacked the party and revealed Henry and Ray as Captain Man and Kid Danger in front of everyone in the party as they recorded Henry as kid danger for all of Swellvile to see. Henry's parents were shocked to see their son as Kid Danger as Piper was upset. Then the people of Swellvile were whispering rumors. Minyak revealed he just found out Henry's Identity all along from a mysterious being who knows about Henry. Then Henry got mugged and Kidnapped by a bunch of Bad Guys who took him to their lair as Minyak and the bad guys yelled at the new bad guys who kidnapped Henry. Minyak was furious that the deal he had with the mysterious supervillain was broken by him. Somewhere in a dark throne room, Henry was tied up in ropes as a mysterious villain wearing a black furry bull cape and ninja armor arrived with gangs of Iranian Ninjas and Various assassins. Henry yelled at the stranger as the stranger laughed at him calling him stupid. Henry demanded the Stranger who he is and how does he know about Henry himself. The Stranger revealed himself and said with a sneer that he is Henry's Paternal Grandfather. Henry was shocked that his Paternal Grandpa is a villain who knows his Identity as Kid Danger. Henry's Grandpa revealed that he knew all along that his grandson would turn into a superhero's sidekick and one day defeat him. He revealed that he wanted to create a Dark Syrum that can infect people with powers that turn them into villains. After Henry's grandma died, Henry's Grandpa decided to abduct an Iranian boy named Mark and make him Jake Heart's "Step-Brother" who lost his mom before their marriage. Then Mark married a Japanese ninja assassin girl who trained hordes of Unknown Cousins of Henry as Ninja with their friends from various gangs they were recruited in. Then when Henry became Kid Danger they knew they were going to be defeated by Henry. Henry's Grandpa also revealed that it was foretold by a certain entity that Henry shall not stop being Kid Danger until he kills his Paternal Grandpa and all of villain kind for it is escential for World Peace and to save Superhero Kind, but Kid Danger must train to destroy all of Villain kind all at once and it will result in him in dying.... CONTINUED NEXT TIME. Trivia